


That's Why

by triskelos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Рейтинг: R (на всякий случай)Фэндом: SupernaturalЖанр: ангстПост 2х22
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 9





	That's Why

Дин знает, что Сэм будет реветь. Когда осознает. Когда сживется с мыслью. Потому он молчит. Потом ему нужно будет успокаивать брата, и говорить с ним, и объяснять ему, почему он так поступил, зачем это было нужно, что они будут делать дальше.. А пока, дороге к мотелю, можно молчать. И стараться отточить хоть пару фраз, чтобы объяснить ему. А заодно и себе.  
  
Но Сэм, разумеется, все-таки умудряется его удивить. Они выходят из машины и Дин моментально получает фантастический удар в челюсть.  
И это именно то, чего Дин совсем не ожидал. Именно то, к чему он совсем не готов. И, наверное потому, внутри рвется какая-то мышца, и он обессилено сползает по стене, прикрыв лицо руками. Потому что сказать нечего.  
  
\- Какого черта?! – орет Сэм и снизу кажется еще выше.  
  
Не знаю...  
  
\- Зачем ты со мной так?!  
  
А ты со мной зачем? Ты что думал, я тебя похороню и побегу чужих людей спасать?  
  
\- Ты же знаешь, как это! Ну почему?!  
  
Сэмми, потому, что знаю.  
  
***  
  
 _Потому, что между нами всегда все было непросто._  
  
Сэм дочитывает свою первую книгу в пять лет. Впервые идет с ними на охоту в десять. Впервые целует Дина в шестнадцать.  
  
В тот вечер Дин ошибся. Ошибся на охоте, ошибся всерьез и знает, что виноват сам. Что останется шрам. Что он может занести инфекцию. Что не нужно было соваться одному. Но отец слишком долго выслеживал эту тварь, нельзя было ее упустить.  
  
В итоге у него громадная рана на плече, Сэм в трансе, отец исчез в лесу следом за этим чертовым оборотнем. Ну да ладно, рана и рана, зато он теперь не сбежит.  
  
\- Твою мать, Дин, твою мать! Тебе жить надоело?! – шипит Сэм, одной рукой держась за руль, а другой – пытаясь остановить кровь какими-то скомканными тряпками.  
  
\- Не истери! Подумаешь, ну царапина. Что, первый раз, что ли? И оставь маму в покое! – Дин прижимает тряпку плотнее, и мысленно радуется, что рука левая. Потому что знает, что это не просто царапина. Потому что это чертовски глубокая рана и не известно, когда опять сможет нормально пошевелить плечом. К тому же от потери крови и осеннего холода его ощутимо колотит.  
  
Сэм затаскивает его в номер, ни на секунду не прекращая ругаться. Он делал это много раз – полотенца, аптечка, швы, викодин… Но это не значит, что он к этому привык.  
  
\- Мышцы не задеты, - разрезав футболку, с облегчением выдыхает он и достает что-то из-за дивана. – Дин, не дергайся! – он прижимает плечо брата к спинке дивана и практически заливает дыру в плече любимым виски Джона.  
  
\- Блин, Сэмми, ну ты и скотина мелкая!  
  
\- Не выступай. Сам же знаешь - больше нечем.  
  
Наложив швы, Сэм протирает всю поверхность плеча, смывая кровь, накладывает повязку и, словно задумавшись на секунду, с размаху дает Дину весьма ощутимый подзатыльник.  
  
\- Ты что, совсем рехнулся?! Какого хрена ты на него полез?! Еще сантиметр – инвалидом бы остался!  
  
\- Сэмми, не ори, мне сегодня уже достаточно! – ему и правда достаточно – рука ноет, в голове звенит, ступни и ладони холоднее льда. Да, и Сэм действительно испугался – обычно он себя так не ведет.  
  
\- Еще раз, если мне еще хоть раз придется шить тебе полруки, я тебе эту руку оторву! Камикадзе чертов! – у Сэма глаза на мокром месте, как и всегда, когда его трясет от сильных эмоций.  
  
\- Сэмми, я все понял, больше никогда! Дай таблетку, а?  
  
Обезболивающее – одно из лучших изобретений человечества, как секс и кофе. Сэм кладет ему в рот большую белую таблетку и дает запить водой из-под крана.  
  
\- Эй, я не инвалид, - как можно бодрее говорит Дин, но у него зуб на зуб не попадает. Черт, был бы на его месте Сэм – он бы ему тоже подзатыльник отвесил, еще и покрепче. Потому, что он себя сейчас чувствует, как типичный пациент реанимации и выглядит, скорее всего, так же.  
  
Сэм протирает его плечи и спину влажным полотенцем, еще раз проверяет повязку и внимательно всматривается в его лицо. Будто мысли читает.  
  
\- Я тебе сейчас заварю чаю, согреешься. Сможешь заснуть?  
  
\- Не знаю.  
  
\- Больно?  
  
\- Да ну.., - начинает он, но голос выдает его. – Да, больно. Но терпеть можно, особенно когда таблетка подействует. Просто много эмоций, спать не хочется.  
  
\- Я тебе сделаю чай по одному старому рецепту – уснешь, как сурок. И тебе приснятся плюшевые мишки. Или плюшевые оборотни...  
  
Дин смеется сквозь стиснутые зубы, представляя игрушечных оборотней, которые рычат, если им нажать на живот. Сэм гремит чашками, смешивает какие-то травы из своих запасов. Он слишком много книг берет у Бобби, слишком увлекается какими-то знахарскими рецептами.  
  
Чай оказывается приятным на вкус и восхитительно горячим. После двух глотков Дин сползает по спинке дивана, устраиваясь удобнее, и, допив чашку, чувствует, что действительно засыпает, просто на полуслове. Словно сквозь туман он чувствует, как Сэм доводит его до кровати, укладывает на подушку, накрывает двумя одеялами, садится рядом.  
  
\- Сэмми, - сонно растягивая слова, бормочет Дин. – Ты меня заколдовал? Ты меня заколдовал, да?  
  
Сэм смеется, наклоняется ближе и что-то шепчет ему на ухо. Дин смутно понимает, что именно, наверное, чтобы берег себя и больше не пугал его так. А потом целует его, сильно и почти жестко. Дин пытается отвечать, но он слишком устал и ритм этого поцелуя уводит его все дальше и дальше…  
  
Утром его будит отец, разумеется, тоже дает ему подзатыльник и обещает выпороть, когда рука немного заживет. Но Джон все равно в благодушном настроении – оборотня он догнал и в округе больше никто не погибнет от его клыков.  
  
\- Хорошая работа, Сэмми, – он проверяет повязку и, прихватив полотенце, скрывается в ванной.  
  
Сэм ведет себя как обычно, но Дин почти уверен, что поцелуй ему не приснился. Потому что чувствует это по своим губам, слишком чувствительным и покрасневшим. И потому что Сэм, натягивая на него футболку, проводит по его шее тыльной стороной ладони...  
  
Дина многие годы не покидает ощущение, что с той ночи они только претворяются, что между ними все так же, как раньше..  
  
Через восемь месяцев Сэм заканчивает школу и сообщает Джону, что его приняли в Стенфорд.  
  
***  
  
 _Потому, что я уже оставался один._  
  
Когда Сэм говорит, что уезжает в колледж, Дин знает, что все теперь будет не так. Но никак не может заставить себя поверить в это окончательно. Даже после того, как Сэм выходит за дверь с сумкой на плече…  
  
Срывается он недели через три. Когда наконец-то осознает, что Сэм действительно уехал, что он не вернется. Что он закончит колледж, устроится в какую-нибудь пижонскую фирму, купит дом в пригороде и будет ходить на работу в кретинском костюме. И это будет уже какой-то другой Сэм, совсем не тот, кто штопал его раны и доставал кретинскими вопросами.  
  
В тот день он не приходит домой. Он возвращается только следующей ночью, с разбитыми руками и в порванной футболке. И отец, по закону подлости, уже вернулся.  
  
Джон не говорит ни слова. Смотрит на Дина, как умеют только они с Сэмом, и Дину начинает казаться, что, потратив два дня на поиски неприятностей на свою задницу, он все-таки нашел их в большом количестве.  
  
Он ждет неизбежного: «Тебя давно не пороли?!», «Ключи от машины, быстро!» или «Ты где шлялся, придурок?!». Заслужил – нельзя так исчезать при их образе жизни. Потому просто виновато опускает голову.  
  
Но отец только подходит ближе и рассматривает его искалеченные кисти.  
  
\- Давай перевяжу.  
  
Дин машинально кивает и отец достает из сумки аптечку.  
  
\- Ну и как, обычная программа – бар, выпивка, девчонки, мордобой?  
  
\- Ага.  
  
\- А это – ты что, мазохист? Об кирпич?  
  
\- Об цемент, - шипит Дин, когда отец выливает ему на раны перекись.  
  
\- Чтоб это было последний раз, понял?  
  
\- Да, сэр.  
  
\- Этой темы больше не существует.  
  
\- Да, сэр.  
  
Он уже не брат, но, по крайней мере, все еще сын.  
  
Они молча жуют остывшую пиццу и допивают запасы пива из холодильника. Они одни. Сэм ушел.  
  
***  
  
 _Потому, что я знал, что что-то должно случиться._  
  
Он бы ее не выбрал. Она полностью в его вкусе - сидит рядом с ним за стойкой, грызет орешки и выстукивает пальцами ритм на толстом дне перевернутого стакана. Все как нужно: ноги, сиськи, в глазах – двуспальная кровать и смятые простыни. Она сама с ним заговаривает, сама предлагает выпить, сама касается его безо всякого повода. Но он бы ее не выбрал. С ней что-то не так.  
  
Они опрокидывают по несколько стопочек и у Дина перед глазами все плывет, хотя это скорее от усталости, чем от выпивки. Он двое суток выслеживал этого призрака, и все равно опоздал – его последняя жертва потеряла столько крови, что ее только чудом спасли. И у нее навсегда останутся эти жуткие шрамы на спине и плечах. Плохо он справляется, хреновый из него охотник-одиночка.  
  
Он никогда и не скрывал, что не может быть один. Его и в бар этот затянуло желание выпить и найти кого-нибудь на одну ночь. Потому что, когда все настолько паршиво, Дину хочется одного – чтобы кто-то целовал его затылок, снимал с него одежду и просто был рядом.  
  
Ее левая рука перебирает его волосы, а правая поднимается все выше по бедру. Он допивает свой стакан и прикрывает глаза. Пошло оно к черту, это «не так»! Хорошо, что она сама подошла, что не нужно было к кому-то клеиться. А то он сегодня не в форме.  
  
\- Пошли отсюда, - шепчет он ей на ухо.  
  
Они долго целуются на парковке под баром, и она затаскивает его в свой номер. Целует его затылок, прикусывает кожу за ухом. Но Дин в этом практически не принимает участия, на него находит какая-то странная отрешенность, как будто сознание отделилось от тела. Красивая девчонка, да. И целуется классно, и грудь настоящая. Что же не так?  
  
Она толкает Дина на диван и садится сверху. Расстегивает ему ширинку, кладет его руки на свою грудь. Он, впервые в жизни, почти ничего не чувствует. То есть тело его, судя по всему, довольно происходящим, а мысли продолжают роиться в голове, в клубах усталости и алкоголя. Это с ним, наверное, что-то не так. Ни один нормальный мужик во время секса не думает.  
  
У нее на шее висит кулон, круглый, тяжелый, со странным узором. Когда она начинает двигаться, кулон раскачивается перед его глазами, как маятник гипнотизера. Хотя какие, к черту, гипнотизеры? Он видел только одного, на ярмарке, когда ему было десять…  
  
\- Эй, ты со мной? – спрашивает она, и ему почему-то не нравится обеспокоенность в ее голосе.  
  
\- Да, да, я…  
  
\- Ты не со мной, - констатирует она все тем же странным голосом. – Мне нужно, что бы ты был со мной.  
  
У нее ниже правой ключицы – четыре родинки, почти идеальным ромбом. Она останавливается, но кулон продолжает качаться.  
  
\- Говори.  
  
Дин не успевает возмутиться такому бестактному переходу от, хоть и плохого, но секса к допросу. Его губы раскрываются и он слышит свой собственный голос, искаженный и равнодушный. Дин хочет замолчать, заткнуть себе рот, но тело не слушаются. Потому он рассказывает все – о демонах и охоте, о том, что отец теперь охотится один, о том, что Сэм уехал в колледж, а у Дина ни хрена не получается без него.  
  
\- Вы что, близнецы?  
  
И он, мечтая вырвать себе язык, рассказывает, что он старше Сэма на четыре года, что он всю жизнь был старшим братом и что теперь не знает, кто он вообще и что ему делать.  
  
Последнее, что он помнит – как она закрывает ему глаза рукой и шепчет ему на ухо:  
  
\- Так не интересно, мы хотим поиграть. Не здесь, не сейчас, но позже – ты наш!  
  
Он просыпается от того, что зверски болит голова. И шея. И все тело.  
  
Ширинка расстегнута. Рубашка тоже. Номер явно нежилой. На подоконнике – следы серы.  
  
Твою мать!  
  
Он пытается вспомнить, как она выглядит – черные волосы, черное платье, ничего конкретного. Она в его вкусе, но он бы ее не выбрал.  
Через пару дней он перестает об этом думать – мало кто может похвастаться тем, что переспал с демоном и остался не только жив, но и со всеми конечностями.  
  
***  
  
 _Потому, что я почти поверил, что она сама себя перехитрила._  
  
Он не искал ее нарочно, просто очень уж часто в трех штатах находили тела молодых мужчин, умерших далеко не своей смертью.  
  
Он, разумеется, находит ее в таком же паршивом баре. Она вылавливает пальцами лед из стакана с виски и клеит какого-то сильно нетрезвого паренька в очках.  
  
У нее четыре родинки ниже правой ключицы.  
  
Заманить ее в ловушку – проще простого. Дину даже немного не по себе – слишком все гладко. Будто в ловушку заводят его.  
  
Он, запинаясь, читает заклинание. Он еще никогда сам не изгонял демона.  
  
Она не кричит и даже почти не сопротивляется, как будто ей все равно. Только беззвучно смеется, и от этого еще больше хочется ее прибить.  
  
\- Запомни мои слова, Винчестер, - говорит она по-школьному беззаботно, будто не находится за две фразы от смерти. – Запомни, ты свою судьбу выбрал еще при нашей первой встрече. Я из тебя тогда просто тихо и мирно выпила бы всю жизнь, ты бы даже не заметил. Но с тобой так не интересно. Ты меня еще вспомнишь, поверь мне. Когда придешь к ней. И будешь радоваться, что у тебя есть такая возможность. Будешь радоваться, что знаешь день своей смерти.  
  
Не даром отец всегда говорил, что нельзя слушать демонов.  
  
Он произносит последнюю фразу и девушка моментально обмякает. Ей повезло, демон обращался с этим красивым телом аккуратно – ни переломов, ни внутренних кровотечений. Она просто не помнит последних полгода своей жизни.  
  
Дин оставляет ее в ближайшей больнице и обещает ей перезвонить. По дороге к машине салфетка с номером телефона отправляется в урну. Не скоро еще ему понравится девушка с родинками.  
  
Он несколько лет пытается забыть ее слова, этот жутковатый несвязный бред. Потом пытается понять, но понимает тогда, когда совсем ничего нельзя изменить.  
  
***  
  
 _Потому, что можно было остаться там, в лесу._  
  
Они выслеживают эту тварь больше двух недель. С тех пор, как погиб последний лесник. Дин никогда раньше не слышал о таких созданиях. Сэм рассказывает ему какие-то восточноевропейские легенды, но единственное, что он запомнил – это то, что она находит жертву, чаще всего мужчин и прикидывается близким ему человеком, который погиб. А потом доводит до самоубийства. В общем, как раз их клиент.  
  
Когда они наконец загоняют ее в ловушку, с Сэмом происходит что-то странное. Он замирает на месте и молча переводит взгляд с Дина на нее. Дин отступает назад, и, чувствуя спиной теплое плечо брата, без колебаний всаживает в нее три серебряные пули.  
  
\- Что на тебя нашло? – спрашивает он, поливая бензином останки.  
  
\- Ничего. Просто удивился, – Сэм засовывает ружья в сумку и явно старается не смотреть на него.  
  
\- Если ты когда-нибудь еще раз надумаешь так удивиться, то нас съедят. Я понимаю, тяжело увидеть Джесс опять и пристрелить ее при этом, но ты же сам сказал, что готов к этому!  
  
\- Я не знал! – срывается на крик Сэм. – Не знал, понимаешь! Я думал, это будет Джесс. Или мама, или отец, в конце концов! Кто-то, кто умер! А это был ты! И ты не умер и не умирал! И вас было двое, и я боялся, что ошибусь. Или ты бы хотел, чтобы я тебе всадил пулю в лоб?  
  
\- Ты бы мне в лоб не попал, мазила! – ошарашено бормочет Дин. Он знает, что нужно спросить, что обязательно нужно спросить. Но эти слова окатывают его, как горячий душ. Давно, слишком давно они играют в эти игры.  
  
\- Попал бы, - бормочет Сэм.  
  
Они молча смотрят на догорающий костер.  
  
\- Дин, а кого ты видел?  
  
\- Никого, - неуверенно отвечает он. – Ну, то есть никого знакомого, просто девчонку, очень красивую.  
  
\- Я, наверное, что-то не так понял. Там же ясно было сказано – того, кто погиб. Не понимаю.  
  
\- Пошли, нужно выпить.  
  
Из запасов последнего лесника в хижине осталась только какая-то жуткая самопальная водка, но именно этого им сейчас и надо. Они допивают ее почти полностью.  
  
Сэм просыпается среди ночи от какого-то шороха. Дин при свете лапы читает его записи.  
  
\- Эй, - тихо зовет он. – С каких это пор ты читаешь по ночам?  
  
\- С теперешних. Сэм, ты внимательно читал эти распечатки?  
  
\- Конечно.  
  
\- Здесь написано не «тот, кто погиб», а «тот, кого потерял».  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Ты же знаешь, кого я видел, правда?  
  
\- Знаю. Только я не…  
  
\- Заткнись!  
  
Дин моментально оказывается на его кровати. Они целуются, сильно и больно, и это даже лучше, чем раньше. Они старше, опытнее и им нечего терять. Друг друга они уже теряли.  
  
Дин всегда знал, что это должно было произойти рано или поздно. Просто должно было. Все эти якобы случайные прикосновений, напряженные взгляды… Просто наконец-то пришло время.  
  
И хотя Дин ждал этого момента с двадцати лет, он совсем не готов к нему. Он еще никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя таким открытым, таким голым, таким беспомощным. Сэм расстегивает молнию на его джинсах, берет его в руку, гладит горячими длинными пальцами и у Дина перехватывает дыхание. Сэм будто держит в руке его всего, неожиданно перепуганного и неопытного, Сэм у него под кожей, у него в венах…  
  
Сэм у него в руке, горячий и гладкий, и такой же уязвимый, как и Дин. Он сдавленно стонет и вздрагивает под ним. И Дин просто исчезает. От него остается только пульс, только ритм, в ушах, в груди, в запястьях и даже он выдает его с головой…  
  
Как ни странно, утром они совсем не чувствуют неловкости. И почти не разговаривают, просто потому, что не хочется. И потому, что все понятно и так. Они оба знают, что это было не по пьяни и не потому, что хотелось потрахаться. Потрахаться можно было и с кем-то другим, не снимая с себя кожу.  
  
Они не могут отлипнуть друг от друга несколько дней. Целуются, сидя на пороге хижины и смотрят на дождь за дверью. Дин почти решается предложить остаться здесь навсегда.  
  


***  
  
 _Потому, что я не впервые ошибся._  
  
Потому, что Сэм – его единственная забота с тех пор, как был почти невесомым свертком с громадными глазищами, который даже не всхлипнул, пока Дин бежал с ним на руках по пылающим ступенькам их дома.  
  
Потому, что Дин и так уже должен был умереть дважды.  
  
Потому, что если бы сделка не выгорела, он бы все равно пустил себе пулю в висок. Потому, что он никогда не умел жить один.  
  
Потому, что самое ужасное ощущение в мире – это чувствовать, как обмякают эти знакомые плечи и безжизненно падает ему на плечо лохматая голова.  
  
Потому, что он не поверил демону. Потому, что демон его не обманул. Потому что там, на перекрестке, он действительно был счастлив, что у него есть эта возможность. Потому, что у чертовых демонов бывают сестры.  
  
***  
  
Дин поднимается, придерживаясь за стену, силой притягивает Сэма к себе и целует его так искренне и открыто, как только умеет.  
  
Сэмми, я счастлив. Ты мне не поверишь, но я счастлив. Мы убили этого гада и отомстили за родителей. Ты проживешь длинную хорошую жизнь, как и должно было быть. Я точно знаю, сколько мне осталось и выжму из этого времени максимум. И ты попробуешь меня вытащить и у тебя, скорее всего, ни хрена не получится, но я все равно счастлив.  
  
Он прижимает голову Сэма к своему плечу и шепчет ему на ухо:  
  
\- Ты знаешь почему…  
  
Сэм судорожно сжимает его, до хруста в ребрах, и теперь действительно ревет.


End file.
